


the rain

by void_crows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_crows/pseuds/void_crows
Summary: John and Dave kiss in the rain. That's it, basically.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the rain

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP johndave nation
> 
> as always I apologize for bad english

when you left the house it had been sunny. maybe a few clouds, but nothing you would have worried about. so of course you and dave didn't take any umbrellas with you when you left, heading downtown. it was a nice sunny day after all.

right now you are soaking wet. you can feel your clothes touching every part of your skin uncomfortably. you can feel your hair sticking to your forehead and you can feel the rain coming down on your head. you can feel the cold, rattling through your body, and you can already feel the sick that you will certainly have tomorrow day. you can feel the contrary blooming heat in your chest as you feel the heat from your hand, the hand which dave is holding, as he's dragging you onwards, looking for shelter, for warmth. warmth, you could feel in your insides, in your hand, radiating from dave, the one source of light against the darkening sky and drops of water.

you can feel the cold and the heat at the same time, clashing together, leaving you breathless as dave keeps dragging you on, with you stumbling over your own feet, not matching up to his fast flash steps.

so you stop him, because you can't keep up and accidentally bring his body close to yours as he snaps back because of the sudden movement. he's looking at you with wide eyes, shades resting on his wet hair and he looks absolutely ridiculous like this and you want to kiss the rain off his face and hold him until the cold passes, until the rain disappears again.

"john?" he looks like a puppy, as he questions you with his ever so expressive eyes he usually hides from everyone but you.

so you puff out a breath of expiration, visible in the cold weather, between the two of you. you feel him staring at you and he's so close to you. you feel your own clothes against your skin but you also feel his clothes pressing against you, you feel the heat of his body through his clothes and you feel the heat in his hand which is still holding yours, tightly, so you two don't get separated. so you take his other hand, wet yet warm in your own. he's literally glowing against the rain. he's your anchor in the storm, your light through the darkness.

you lean forward and kiss him, while the rain, never stopping, proceeds to come down on both of you. his lips are wet from the rain but they are also so warm and you can feel them against your own, steadying you, warming you. you can feel his body, flush against you, tense up and relax and then you feel his hands leave your own before he places them on your jaw, warming up your face alongside his lips. you feel him exhale through his nose, warm air between the both of you, you can feel your own fingers digging into his clothes, searching for warmth.

"c'mon, let's go search for a dry place", you say as you separate, calm even though you have just kissed him for the first time. and you take his hand, and start walking and you feel him catching up, laughing that beautiful laugh you love oh so much. you feel him running next to you as you both laugh and sprint through the rain like little children, not actually caring if you find a place away from the rain or not. because as long as he's with you, you know you'll be warm.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on making it this far
> 
> cya


End file.
